Herir, Después
by AnDrAiA-001
Summary: ONESHOT. Y un abrazo ansioso, y una sonrisa camuflada… Y una fantasmal angustia, olvidada… Y un amor correspondido… un gesto, una caricia… Y una senda que recorrer…


**HERIR, DESPUÉS**

_Por AnDrAiA_

Y ahora camino por la orilla del río. Con saladas lágrimas brotando de mis ojos, entremezclándose con la dulce y fresca lluvia que cae sobre mí. Reflejando, de algún modo, la manera en que te siento.

Sé que estás ahí, a unos metros de mí. Sé que no has parado de seguirme desde que salí de casa… ¿Obligación? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Compasión? ¿Pena? ¿Honor? Qué de todo ello será ahora…

Me gustaría que alguna vez pudieras sentir la manera en que tus palabras pueden hacerme daño. La forma tan profunda que adoptan en mí, clavándose a veces como desgarradores alfileres. Alfileres que, uno por uno no duelen, pero que llega un momento en que te desangran…

Puede que parezca dura por fuera, pero te aseguro que por dentro soy como una frágil lámina del más tierno cristal. Un cristal que cae sin remedio al oscuro vacío de tus actos. Estallándose en mil pedazos cuando tropieza con tu falso atisbo de esperanza.

A veces me pregunto, si debería contarte todas las locuras que se me han pasado por la cabeza. Y todas esas que podría únicamente hacer por ti. Indistintamente de que tú me correspondieses. Eso no me importa, me importa lo que siento y que lo respetes… ¿Pido demasiado?

He estado toda mi vida huyendo, aislándome del mundo, encerrándome en el mío, cuando debería haber estado con mi familia en esos momentos difíciles. Ninguno de ellos pudo sacarme de él. Pero entonces, de repente, llegaste tú y todo tomó el rumbo diferente del que llevaba. Se acabó mi mundo y entré directamente en el tuyo. ¿Cuándo? No puedo decirlo, no puedo explicarte en que momento mi vida se hizo tuya.

¿Por qué no soy capaz de decirte todo esto? ¿Por qué cuando estás delante todo se hace tan complicado? ¿Por qué cuando miro en tus ojos, nado en tristeza? Me gustaría saber lo que piensas. En ocasiones eres capaz de ahogarme con tan solo mirarme. Y otras eres capaz de hacerme sentir la persona más especial del mundo… Quiero creer que lo que veo es real, que los fragmentos de esos momentos ocultan un mensaje para mí. Único y exclusivamente para mí.

Y es cierto… completamente cierto, que solo el amor puede romper el corazón. Y que cuanto más tiempo pasa, más dolor causa… Una sonrisa, una caricia… mis días se hacen eternos y mis noches solitarias, anhelando una señal cómplice que me muestre lo que en realidad esperas, quieres y deseas de mí. Ni siquiera una palabra, no te pido palabras, un gesto… Un pequeño gesto, pero que no me haga dudar, que no me haga sufrir, que no me hiera después.

Estás detrás de mí. Observo tu tenue sombra al lado de la mía, esperando… quizá esperando…

- Akane… - oigo en un susurro.

Y mi respuesta se agrieta en mi garganta, mezclándose con el amargo sabor de las cristalinas lágrimas; Mientras mi cuerpo se deja llevar por el impulso de mis esperanzas y de un cariño… un amor incondicional…

Volteo despacio, como si el simple echo de vislumbrarte fuera a acabar con mis respiraciones. Recorro con mi mirada la oscuridad de tu silueta y al llegar a tu ensombrecido y nubloso rostro, me hundo en la tierna tempestad del mar de tus ojos… acentuado por ese manto negro que te cobija de la fresca lluvia.

Y de repente, las lágrimas del cielo cesan y todo aguarda en silencio… Y tu mano fría y húmeda, acaricia mi mejilla como si se tratase de fina porcelana a punto de resquebrajarse… mientras tus aguas, ahora temblorosas, continúan haciéndome naufragar, desnudando mi alma…

- Lo siento… - susurras, mientras tu calor invade mi cuerpo, y tus labios se apoderan de mi último aliento, robando los últimos pedazos de mi alma, recomponiendo un corazón roto… convirtiéndose en el néctar más dulce a saborear… en un licor celestial…

Y un abrazo ansioso, y una sonrisa camuflada… Y una fantasmal angustia, olvidada… Y un amor correspondido… un gesto, una caricia… Y una senda que recorrer…

Y nunca más, un herir después.

Aquí os dejo este One-Shot. Si mal no recuerdo fue el segundo que escribí, justo después de "Una Noche. Para Toda la Vida". Espero que os haya gustado :)

Gracias por leerme, de verdad. ¡¡Un Abrazo!

**Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin finalidad de Lucro por lo que no incumplo ninguna Ley.**

**AnDrAiA **


End file.
